Say Anything Else
by Naley is L.O.V.E
Summary: Haley has dreamed of Being with Nathan. But after all the drama, will Tim show her more than she's ever wanted? Tim&Haley. I know weird... but try it and review.
1. Say Anything Else

**Say Anything (Else)  
**_And baby don't follow their lead  
'cause you'll never know  
__Just how the story ends, or how the story goes  
And you are so confused  
And baby it's just like you  
To say anything else _

Haley grinned as the car pulled up and her cousin came jumping out, grabbing Haley in to a big great hug. "BROOKE!" She cheered. Brooke smiled.

"Hales! Finally! I'm so glad my parents let me come live with you down here. To much drama up in the good Ole California." She smirked. Brooke was Haley's cousin, she was slightly taller, tanned from the California Sun, and had shoulder lenght raven hair, lots of make-up, with a dimply smile. Haley was shorter, long auburn hair pulled into a pony, with no make up need, she had a natural beauty, that she and no one else knew of.

"I know! Me too! Aren't you excited for school?" She grinned. Haley was... well... an outcast in school. She had friends, ya of course, but she was considered a nerd in everyones book.

"Hales... please say your kidding. There was just a beautiful-hot-guy-finding-summer, and your excited for school already? You've gotta be kidding me!" She laughed. Haley shrugged letting out a chuckle.

"I'm not kidding. I like school, you know that!" She grinned. "Plus... It's a way to see... certain people." She grinned more. Brooke knew about Haley's huge crush on some 'Nathan Scott' guy. She laughed.

"Oh you have a crush on some certain teacher Miss Haley?" She gave a dimply smile. Haley rolled her eyes.

"You know who I'm talking about." She smirked.

"Oh yeah, how could I forget... The great 'Nathan Scott'. Well Ms. James... I could help you with that." She smiled.

"Oh Brooke... I don't know..."

"I can! Trust Me..." She smiled, Haley finally nodded and she continued. "Why do you like him? Is it like how everyone else like him? His hottness and jocky-ness?" She asked, she had never seen Nathan before, but from the way Haley describes him, he was gorgeous.

"No... see we used to be friends in 7th grade, and I liked him a ton then, but I did nothing... and then, he became popular, and well, lets face it, I'm well, not popular. So, we drifted apart... But he was sooo sweet then, and he was sooo nice." She smiled big. Brooke nodded.

"Okay. Good reason. So. Girly, what i have planned will have you picking Nathan's jaw off the ground. TRUST me." She smiled. Haley gave an unsure look. "James, all we're gonna do, is go shopping, fix you up a big, not that you really need to be fixed up. But you know, sexier clothes, some Baby Tee's, Tube Tops, Hip Huggers, Sandals. The whole Sha-bam!" She grinned. Haley shrugged. Haley was wealthy. She didn't like to say 'Rich' because she thought it sounded snobby. But, she was most definitely rich. Her mom being a lawyer. And her dad being the boss of the company 'Trojan' the condom, Kinda ironic if you think about it.

"I guess so... I'll do it, but nothing that makes me feel uncomfortable..." She told Brooke slowly.

"Yeah Whatever." She smirked and they walked towards Haley's car. "Hey." She called out, Haley paused and nodded for her to continue. "Would you have sex with him on the first Date?" She asked.

"NO!" She shouted, quite appaled.

"Alright, alright... it'd just be a whole lot easier thats all..."

_Whenever you get this way  
Just getting up for the let down,  
Mmm here they come, and yes, they're here to stay  
Just getting up for the let down  
Oh I'm here to say that you're the star you wanna be  
Just open up and look inside and you will see, yeah _

The girls arrived at the mall and Brooke dragged Haley from store to store, buying ton's of new clothes for Haley's new attire. Currently they were looking through the racks in Pac Sun. Brooke picked up a yellow tank top and held it in front of Haley.

"Hm... Do you like this? Wait! Don't answer that, you can't have it, yellow makes you look pale." She rambled, hooking it back onto the rack, she continued to look.

"Brooke... can we be done? I have enough clothes... trust me." She sighed. Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Hunny, you can never have to much clothes! Just hold on, do you like this?" She asked smirking, holding up a red tank top that read 'Pop My Cherry' and had red cherries all over it. Haley grinned, not knowing what the term meant at all.

"Yeah! That's cute! Get it." She smiled, Brooke nodded and smirked throwing it over her shoulder. Haley laughed at her face and looked up to see Nathan enter Pac Sun.

_Someday you'll sing it out loud  
One day this will make you proud  
Whoa oh, "I know..."  
Whoa oh.  
Someday you'll sing it out loud  
One day this will make you proud  
Whoa oh, "I know..."  
Whoa oh. _

"Oh Oh. That's him. Brooke act normal." Haley exclaimed frantically. Brooke looked up and grinned.

"Oh he is hott! Yummy! I see why you like him! Go talk to him!" She grinned. Haley shook her head violently.

"No WAY! HE probably doesn't even remember me!"

"Yes he will Hales! Go!"

"No way. Just be normal." She snapped. Brooke grinned and pushed a ton of clothes of the rack, causing a loud sound, Nathan looked over.

"Oops... Clumsy me..." She replied grinning, Nathan laughed a little watching the scene. Haley glared.

"You did that on purpose you idiot!" Haley laughed. Grabbing some up, Nathan trotted over.

"You two need help?" He asked looking at Brooke. Brooke nodded.

"That'd be great." She grinned, then winked at Haley.

"So do you go to Tree Hill High?" Nathan asked, helping them pick up the clothes.

"No. Well... yes now. I'm living with Haley, we're cousins." She grinned, nudging Haley in the side.

"Oh yeah. Hi Haley." He replied flatly. Haley looked at him weird, then finally smiled.

"Hey." She smiled, Brooke looked at them both, and frowned slightly, it wasn't working. But man was he hot.

"So, I'll see you around then Brooke?" Nathan smiled. "You should come and sit with me at my lunch table with my friends." He grinned. Haley frowned.

"Actually, sorry, I was planning on sitting with Hales." Nathan frowned, which caused Haley to wince.

"Well... She can come too I guess." Brooke smiled.

"Okay cool. Later." Brooke told him. He nodded, turned around and walked out.

_And baby don't follow their lead  
'cause you never know  
Just how the story ends, or how the story goes  
And you are so confused,  
And baby it's just like you  
To say anything else  
It's time for you to understand  
Stop getting up for the let down  
Oh, who you are is not up to them  
Stop getting up for the let down  
And I'm here to say that you're the star you wanna be  
Just open up and look inside you will see  
"I know..." is never good enough_

"Yay Hales, your sitting with them!" She smiled proud of herself.

"No, ha, no I'm not. He wants you to sit with him. Not me." She rolled her eyes walking out of the store.

"So what! Your coming! And you'll like it, and you'll be hot and flirty! OKAY?" She shouted happily. Haley shrugged and they paid for their stuff and drove home.

_So say what you want  
(You know I'm wasting all my time)  
Gotta mean it when you say what you want  
(You're only safe when you're alone)  
And everybody's on your mind  
Saying anything to get you by  
And so to get what you want  
(You know I'm wasting all my time)  
You gotta mean it  
(You're only safe when you're alone)  
And when you say what you want  
Your wasting everybody's time  
Your saying anything that gets you by  
It's not, not, not gonna get you,  
Gonna get you by_

**Next Morning  
**"Okay Hales, here." She replied, handing her clothes. "You'll wear this." She said holding up a small pink tube top. "And these." She added, picking up pants. "These are called Hip Huggers, they're supposed to be low on your hips. And you can pick out what thong you want." She smiled, Haley groaned. "OH! And wear that jacket thing, but don't zip it up. You'll look slamming!" She smiled. Haley shrugged.

"Okay... I'll put them on I guess..." She sighed and went into the bathroom, changed into the clothes that showed her lower back and stomache. She smiled, she did look pretty hot. Haley straighted her hair, with a huge comment from Brooke, they hopped into the car, and left for school.

_Some day you'll sing it out loud  
One day this will make you proud  
Whoa oh, I know  
I know is never good enough  
Whoa oh, "I Know..."  
"I know..." is never good enough _

PLEASE Review! Hope u like it!


	2. Settle Down

**Say Anything (Else)  
**_It was just a few years in the making now.  
The two were locked in a heated dispute,  
'Cause he was gone when she needed him more.  
Then she could really ever let on to.  
They were the poster perfect high school sweethearts,  
But moving out can erase the time  
The two had spent it on working it out and  
Everybody knew that they were out of their minds._

Haley walked through the doors of Tree Hill High, with Brooke at her side, when she looked up, she felt like everyone was looking at her. Brooke nudged her.

"Great! Isn't it?" She asked smiling. Haley shrugged unsure.

"Sure." She forced a smile back. "I'm going to first period. Later Brooke." Brooke smiled and nodded, as she walked to her first class.

_Oh, you know you really need to settle down  
And let it go.  
You know you really need to settle down  
You really need to let it go._

"Pss." Nora called out.

"What?" Haley turned, laughing slightly.

"You look... different... you look hot. You trying to get Mouth?" She smirked, Nora was one of Haley's good friends, who was also classified as a 'geek'.

"Ha! No. Not Mouth. Not anyone... this is just for me." She smiled back, LIE. Nora shruged. "Besides, I heard he likes you." Nora's eye's widened with delight.

"Really! Cool!" She smiled widely, Haley let out a laugh and nodded.

"Haley?" Haley looked up to see Nathan staring at her.

"Uh. Hey." She said quietly, giving a shy smile.

"You look... different then when I saw you yesterday... good different, you look good." He told her smirking. Haley nodded.

"Thanks."

"So, I'll see you at Lunch, your sitting with us, right?" He asked smiling. Haley noddd again.

"Yeah, definitely."

"Alright see you then." He told her, walking to the back of the class and sitting next to his friend Tim Smith, Tim was a class clown, pretended all the girls loved him. When in reality, no girl would come as close to even touch him.

"Whoa, Haley, Nathan Scott, like, JUST talked to you! He is soo hot! And your sitting at his table? Whoa Hales. Nice." Nora grinned. Haley was about to respond when the shouting of the teacher caused her to stop.

"Since It's the first day, to try to learn your names better, I made seating charts." The class groaned, and she read all the seats. This was science class, so instead of the desks, they had a black table, with two to each table. Haley and Nathan were assigned next to them, Behind them was Tyler, another one of Nathan's friends, with Peyton Sawyer, and Behind them was Tim and Nora.

"Nathan! Your so far away!" Peyton called out. Tim scoffed.

"Lucky you guys, I have to sit with the biggest geek like ever." He cursed, Nora sighed and looked down. Haley had the urge to look back and see if her friend was okay, but the teacher once again disturbed it, and she just turned and gave Nora a hopeful smile.

_Consider this, he was moving on while  
She was busy trying to pass the time  
Between the previous and next nervous breakdown.  
The girl had given up the love of her life.  
And all the time that she was givin' up slowly  
he didn't notice when she ran away  
and when it came to finally letting him on  
well this is every single word she'd say..._

Classes flew by before Haley knew it, she was walking towards Nathan's lunch table, Brooke turned and grinned. Haley laughed slightly and took a seat.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Tim asked rudely. "Aren't you the tutor girl person...?" Haley went to speak, but Brooke beat her to it.

"Yeah, she is, She's also my cousin, stop being an asshole." She snapped. Haley smiled, and Brooke winked. Nathan turned to Tim.

"Shh man... She's cool now." He mumbled, and Tim looked at her, and shrugged, taking a seat next to Her. Just then Tyler walked in.

"Hey guys." He greeted, looking at Brooke he smiled. "Hey..."

"Brooke. My names Brooke." She smiled, Tyler nodded.

"You should come hang out with us after school at Nate's place." He told her. Brooke smiled.

"Can I bring Haley?" She asked smiling.

"Sure whatever, as long as you bring this chick too." He grinned, looking at Haley.

"That is Haley..." Brooke told him. Tyler looked at her confused.

"Oh. Are you new Haley?" He asked. Haley looked at him appalled.

"No. I'm not. I've lived in Tree Hill my whole life." She told him. Nathan watched Tyler as he was about to add salt to her open wound.

"Anyway, yeah you guys should come." Nathan cut in. The girls both nodded, smiling at eachother.

"Homecoming is coming up. You got a date man?" Tyler asked Tim, Tim glared.

"No... I wish though." He sighed. Brooke looked up.

"I'll go with you." She called out. Tim looked at her surprised.

"Really?" He smiled.

"No!" She shot back. Brooke smiled to her self, that should get him back for being mean to Haley.

"Aw. Alright." Tim replied, taking a bite of his sandwhich.

_Oh, you know you really need to settle down  
And let it go.  
You know you really need to settle down  
You really need to let it go.  
For good, forget his lies -  
The only way to save your life.  
'Cause this is restitution  
For the love you've thrown away._

"I'll find someone." Tyler said.

"Me too!" Tim told him, Tyler smirked.

"Most likely, you won't man." He laughed. Tim shrugged.

**Bell Rings, It's been a while**

"So we'll see you girls later." Tyler called out as the cousins walked away.

"Yeah Later!" Brooke called out.

**Back at Haley's House**

_Just say you left me like you could.  
Although you said you never would.  
Just say it's done, and be gone.  
Just say you left me like you could.  
Although you said you never would.  
Just say it's done, and be gone.  
Just say it's done, and be gone._

"So, I'm new to this... do we change before going to his house, or keep the same clothes on...?" Haley asked confused, Brooke shrugged.

"I'd keep the same things on, but you might want to put a bathing suit on under it. A Bikini, you do have one... right?" She asked hopefully. Haley looked down.

"No... I've never felt comfortable with wearing those." She told her.

"If you wanna win Nathan, a one piece won't do it, I'll let you use one of mine." She smiled, running to her back, pulling out a small black bikini and tossing it to Haley. She looked at the small piece of material and shrugged. This should be intresting.

_Let it go!  
You know you really need to settle down  
Let it go!  
You know you really need to settle down  
You really need to let it go.  
For good, forget his lies,  
The only way to save your life.  
'Cause this is restitution  
For the love you've thrown away._

"Go put it on! We're late. Let's go James!" Brooke shouted, snapping Haley out of her thoughs, she nodded and headed to the bathroom.

Little did she know this night... would take away her innocence

_You know you really need to settle down  
You know you really need to settle down  
You really need to let it go._

Review...


	3. Save Us

**Say Anything (Else)  
**_**I know alot of people don't Like this, cuz It's Taley. But please, review if you read it. Just to show if you like it. Thanks.****

* * *

** _

_Simple words we never knew,  
The power behind what they put us through,  
Now it's all begun  
What it takes to make it real.  
We're standing on the edge of this,  
When our soul is gone what will we miss?  
We lost what it takes to really make it feel._

Haley & Brooke pulled into Nathan's driveway and got out to be met by Tyler.

"Hey girls! Come on in, you brought your bathing suits right?" He asked smiling. They both nodded their heads.

"I'm gonna go change into mine." Brooke smiled, walking away to ask Nathan where the bathroom was, with Tyler and Haley in tow.

"Are you going to change into yours?" Tyler asked, Haley shook her head.

" I have mine underneath my clothes." She replied. Tyler nodded.

"Well, we have drinks, smirnoff, beer, wine coolers, whatever, in the fridge, if you want one." He told her. "You drink?"

"Well, my dad's gave me a couple drinks before, I like wine collers, maybe I'll have one later." She explained, and it was true. Her parent's divorced when she was at the age of 10. Her mom and dad were much different. Her mom was cautious of everything, looking at everything at every prospective. Her dad on the other hand, was very spontaneous, and laid back.

"Okay cool, well, you should come in the hot tub with me." He offered, she shruged.

"Sure, why not." Haley slowly stripped her shirt off, self conscious of her body. _You look Hot Haley, you don't give youself enough credit!_ Brooke's words replayed through her head and she threw off her shirt, and then let her pants fall to the ground.

"Whoa... you look hot." Tyler told her, Haley looked up and grinned.

"Thanks." She smiled as she got in. Tyler took a seat next to her.

"So... I was wondering, homecoming is in a few day's... would you like to go with me?" Haley paused. Go with Tyler? She wanted to go with Nathan... but would Nathan want to go with her? Ah...

"But, we just met..."

"We could go as friends. Just think about it." He told her. Haley nodded, she needed Brooke.

"Um, I'm gonna go get a drink." She spit out quick, jumped out of the hot tub, and walked into the kitchen, bumping into Brooke. "Ah! Just who i need to talk to!" She smiled, Brooke grinned.

"Really? About what?"

"Okay. Tyler asked me to homecoming, but we just met, and I wanna go with Nathan, but I don't even know If he'll ask me... so... HELP!" She begged. Brooke smiled sadly.

"Ah.. hunny, you should go with Tyler, because, I dont think Nathan will ask you... since he just asked me. But! Of course I said 'No.' Because I wouldnt do that to you. But, yeah..." She explained, frowning. Haley nodded slowly.

"Oh." She replied, grabbing a wine cooler, and taking a sip. "You should go with him."

"No! No Haley, maybe he'll still ask you, you've gotta be more flirty walk up to him 'Hey Nathan, looking good' blah blah blah." She told her firmly. Haley shurged.

"I could try... I dunno." She replied, taking another sip.

"I'm gonna go in the pool, you... think." She laughed, walking away. Haley sat down, continuing to drink. Wasn't she ever enough? Why'd she have to try so hard... Was it worth it. 1 drink turned into 2, and 2 turned into 3 which soon was 4.

_But the better days behind us now,  
We all need someone to tell us how  
To save the state of where we are,  
It keeps demanding more and more and more.  
And who will save us?  
This can't go on, without the meaning in the rhyming.  
Can you save, and can you save us?  
Oh I can't go on out of rhythm with our time._

Haley stumbled out onto the deck of the pool to see Nathan and Brooke laughing and splashing eachother laughing, Tim with his feet in the pool, sitting on the side, and Tyler in the shallow end.

"Haley! Come in!" Tyler shouted, walking over and grabbing her hand. She grinned.

"OKAY!" She shouted, stumbling a little. Tyler laughed.

"A little tipsy I see." He told her, She shook her head.

"No, Tim's not tipsy, me on the other hand, a little!" She grinned. Tim looked up.

"Hey Hales, maybe watching a movie would be better."Tim told her. "I mean, we don't want a drunk girl drowning in the pool." He added, forcing a laugh.

"Yeah! Let's watch a movie!" Haley smiled, bouncing her way to the living room. Tyler looked at Tim weird.

"Hey! If she died, we'd get in trouble, just shut up." Tim told him and he got up and followed her into the living room, along with Nathan, Tyler and Brooke.

_We hold these truths self evident,  
The lies we used to represent  
Who we are, because it was never meant to be.  
And all the songs we used to sing, they used to tell us everything.  
All about how it was never meant to be._

Halfway through watching the movie Old School, Tim looked up at Haley, she looked towards him and grinned, he grinned back.

"Hey Haley, can you come with me, I wanna show you something." Tim told her, getting up. Haley nodded eagerly.

"YEAH! Sure!" She exclaimed, hopping up, she latched onto his hand. Tim looked down at there hands and back at her. "What?"

"Nothing, C'mon, let's go." He said dragging her to a guest bedroom. He shut the door behind him.

_But the better days behind us now.  
We all need someone to tell us how  
To save the state of where we are,  
It keeps demanding more and more and more.  
And who will save us?  
This can't go on, without the meaning in the rhyming.  
Can you save, and can you save us?  
Oh I can't go on out of rhythm with our time._

"So. Do you wanna make out?" He asked kinda shyly. She grinned, the alcohol taking over her.

"Yeah sure." She smiled pulling him in for a hard long kiss. When they pulled away, Tim stared at her in shock, he'd never been kissed like that by a girl... like ever.

"Whoa..." He muttered. Haley looked at him grinning, he thought she looked hot, which was weird. Just last year he thought she was the biggest nerd. Right now, she was the hottest girl. He smiled back, and pulled her in for another kiss. _Yeah_ Tim thought _This just about rocks._

**-2 Hours Later-**

_Say the words, give it all the time you need.  
Let it out, oh, just say anything.  
Say the words and make them count,  
Say them loud without a doubt.  
Give us truth and nothing more,  
Leave us wanting more and more._

Haley groaned opening her eyes, she looked around quickly then clutched her head, fast movement wasn't good for a hangover. She looked down, and saw she was in a bed, her eyes widened and then she looked under the covers, and saw, as predicted, she had no clothes on. Haley panicked, then slowly looked at the person next to her..._Tim._

"AH! WHAT IS THIS!" Haley shrieked. Tim groaned waking up slowly.

"Ahh... Haley shh."

"No! What happend! What did we do!" She looked at him pleadingly. Tim saddend at her look.

"Nothing Haley. Nothing happend, you were drunk, and you stripped for me, that's all, you wanted to go further, but, I wouldn't take advantage of you." He told her slowly. Haley sighed in relief and then her eyes widened again.

"I stripped for you! Aww... I'm an idiot." She cursed.

"No. Your hot." He grinned.

"Thats..." She started, putting on her clothes. "Thats great, I'm uh, I'm gonna go downstairs, ah, later." She said quickly, pulling her shirt on, and she was out the door, leaving a guilty Tim in the guest bed.

_Can you save us?  
This can't go on, without the meaning in the rhyming.  
Can you say, that you'll save us?  
Oh I can't go on, out of rhythm with our time.  
And can you say, you say, you'll save us?  
I can't go on, without the meaning in the rhyming.  
Can you say, that you'll save us?  
Oh I can't go on, out of rhythm with our time.  
We're out of rhythm with our time.  
_  
**Yup. Haha. Review. I hope you liked it. All these songs btw, that im doing, are by the band CARTEL, my favorite band they kick ass! LoL. Anyways. Review please, tell me if you like it. **

**Next:**

**Someone has a crush on Haley**

**Haley tells Nathan how she likes him.**

**Nathan's reaction**

**Someone asks Haley to be there girlfriend... she accepts.**


End file.
